


The Village Burglar

by DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered



Series: Several General Danvers AUs in Tiny Hors D'oeuvre Form [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: Alex is a police officer in the NYPD's mounted unit. Astra is a cat burglar who finds her irresistible.





	The Village Burglar

Alex loved being part of the NYPD’s mounted unit. She enjoyed being in uniform, feeling the horse’s muscles ripple underneath her, ambling through the brownstone-lined blocks in this little part of the city that felt like it belonged to another time. The slow clopping of hooves underneath the stars kept her feeling connected and real.The smell of horseflesh kept Alex grounded in the human, the natural, the organic.

The smell of horse shit, not so much.

She glanced behind her. Her steed had dropped a stinker on the middle of this cobblestone block in Greenwich Village. “Aw, man,” she sighed.She drew to a stop under one of the lit streetlamps, pulled the police radio from her belt and called in to base. “It’s Danvers, FYI Percy dropped a fly-pie in the middle of Gay Street, might want to get Sanitation over here to deal with it at some point.”

Officer Vasquez’s voice crackled back through the radio, chuckling. “You wanna make the jokes or should I?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “I’m not touching the turd _or_ your shitty jokes.”

“Copy,” Vasquez answered. “I’m pretty sure one of the Village People was a garbage man, though.”

Alex snorted. “Well, at least you took the high road.”

Alex’s peripheral awareness had always been excellent. Since childhood. She had a sense of some movement above and to her right. She looked up. A woman dressed entirely in black was climbing out onto on a second-floor fire escape.

“You know me,” Vasquez was riposting, “I’m a classy gal.”

“Yeah, ten-four,” Alex answered absently. She was looking at the woman, who was wearing a backpack and had her hair bound up in a very practical manner, despite the wild white streak on one side. “Getting some air, there, ma’am?”

The woman paused, finished slipping out of the window, and leaned over the railing of the fire escape. “As a matter of fact, officer, it is a beautiful night.”

Alex nodded.

“Almost as beautiful as you, dare I say it.”

Alex smirked. “You always bring your backpack when you go sit on the fire escape?”

The woman patted the black iron railing of the fire escape. “I prefer to think of it as a veranda.”

“Very romantic,” Alex responded dryly.

The woman spread her hands grandly. “If we haven’t got romance, we’ve got nothing, wouldn’tyou agree?”

Alex patted her sidearm. “I don’t know about that,” she responded dryly. “I’ve got a horse, a badge, and a gun, so that’s not nothing.” This was not the first time she had seen a burglary in progress, nor was it the first time the burglar had tried to hit on her.It was, however, the first time that she didn’t entirely mind. The woman’s black clothing was extremely flattering to what appeared at this range to be a very athletic body.

The woman leaned forward.Alex drew Percy forward a little, his hooves making pleasant little sounds against the stones. The street lamps at night always made for dramatic lighting, but the woman’s face was like something out of a sixties spy movie, one of those cat-suited female villains with the strong cheekbones and a tempting, smirky mouth. 

“Oh, Officer, Officer. Wherefore art thou, Officer?” she teased.

Alex wasn’t sure if she was entertained or annoyed. “I’m right here.”

“Actually,” the woman corrected her, swinging a leg over the railing and now perching herself on the edge of it, “wherefore, in Shakespearean language, means ‘why’.”

“Why art thou Romeo?” Alex wondered.

“Yes.” The burglar’s position was precarious, yet she remained relaxed, light and easy as a bird. “Juliet wonders why the man she loves has to be Romeo, the scion of a family that is an enemy of hers.”

Alex considered this. She’d never actually realized what that line meant. This would definitely be the first time a burglar took time out of their burglary to explain Shakespeare.

“Wherefore indeed,” Alex responded after a moment. “We do have a problem, don’t we.”

The burglar raised her eyebrow. “Do we?”

Alex nodded. “I’d like to give you a ride home, ma’am,” she said. “But I’m afraid Percy here can only take you without the backpack. Too much weight, I’m afraid.”

The burglar paused. “Whose home?”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Hm?”

“To whose home would you be giving me a ride?”

Alex paused. “I suppose that depends on how things go over coffee, doesn’t it?”

The burglar seemed mildly surprised that her gambit had succeeded. But she took off the backpack and tossed it inside the still-open window.Then she gripped the railing of the fire escape, somersaulted over the front of it and dropped gracefully to the pavement.She sauntered up to Alex. “Sure you’ve got the room?” she asked, her mouth twitching as she eyed the cuffs on Alex’s belt.

Alex smiled. “Know how to mount a horse?”

The burglar nodded. Alex slid her foot out of one stirrup and reached a hand down to the burglar. The burglar put a foot in the stirrup, took Alex’s hand, and swung herself up onto Percy’s back, settling in behind her. She slid her arms around Alex’s waist. “Say,” she purred, “I didn’t get your name.”

“Officer Danvers,” Alex responded. “And you?”

“General Astra.”

“General?”

“It’s a term of affection.”

Alex shook Percy’s reins and he began to clop down the block, past the brownstones and gas lamps mixed into the panorama of fairy lights and rainbow flags of seventh avenue.

“You sure you’re not going to cuff me?” the general inquired.

“Like I said,” Alex responded, “let’s see how things go over coffee.”


End file.
